Hello
by emptymatchbox
Summary: "This is Annabeth Chase." "Wow, I finally found you." / They've met before, of course, but that- that was a year ago, and even then, they've never actually seen each other. / In which Annabeth gets a phone call in the middle of the night from an old 'friend.' / The long-awaited sequel to my other fic, drag me down with chains of letters. Read that one first. / Modern AU.
1. Prologue: Rebeginnings

_Summary:_ "This is Annabeth Chase." "Thank goodness I finally found you." / They've met before, of course, but that- that was a year ago, and even then, they've never actually seen each other. / In which Annabeth gets a phone call in the middle of the night from an old... whatever he was. / The long-awaited sequel to my other fic, drag me down with chains of letters. Read that one first. / AU / No gods.

 _Author's Note:_ If you haven't read the prequel, read it. You'll be confused, otherwise. I know this isn't the sequel that you probably expected, nor the sequel that you deserve, but... here. Here it is. But, enjoy, anywho. :)

* * *

Her phone blares under her pillow, but it still manages to rattle her awake.

Moving instinctively, she presses the bright green ANSWER button and brings the phone up to her ear.

"This is Annabeth Chase." She mumbles, trying to repress a yawn.

 _"Thank goodness- I've finally found you."_

At these words, her back straightens up, tense, and a pre-adrenaline rush begins to start. "Who is this?"

 _"Sorry- I realized you didn't know my voice."_

She's sitting up in her bed now, and even in the midst of her red blanket and her walls of books a feeling of uncertainty begins to creep into the open.

Annabeth took a breath, trying to still her accelerating heartbeat. The cars outside her window zoom past her, oblivious, much like her- " _Hello? Are you still there?"_

"Who is this?" She demands.

A laugh comes from the other end, and she could almost see him- no. No, it can't be him. " _Um, this is Percy Jackson."_

It is him. Of course.

" _Also known as Seaweed Brain? Spongebob?"_ He says, trying to bring a light air into the conversation.

That's it. She's already gone through the emotional mess of forgetting him, shoving memories of _him_ into the dusty corners of her mind and hiding the letters somewhere beneath the bed. She'd say that she's done a good job at covering the evidence. "Oh."

" _Nice to see you too. How's life?"_

"Horrible," she says honestly, but she puts the comment up as a wall of defense instead of friendly honesty. "My family thinks I'm nuts."

 _"You're not nuts,"_ the familiar-yet-not-familiar voice argues, but not against her. " _You're one of the smartest people I know."_

"Knew," she automatically corrects.

This time, he's the one that replies with a breath-taken " _Oh._ "

The two sit in another pregnant pause, before Percy _(goodness, she can't start believing in him again, can she?)_ changes the subject, saying, _"Erm, if you're interested, we got the car."_

Annabeth laughs, but there isn't a trace of humor. "I know- wow, I can't believe I still remember."

She could here him a small laugh on the other side. It rings steadily through the line. _"Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it?"_

"Yeah," she admits, sighing and tucking herself back in.

They stay in a steadfast silence for a minute or two, (but it's not like she's counting,) soaking up the reality of the conversation.

 _"Are you still in New York?"_ Percy asked suddenly, curiosity weaved into his tone.

"What!" She responded immediately, "Oh, yeah."

 _"Are you still up for the search?"_

"Do you want me to be honest with you?"

 _"Honesty's the best policy,"_ he joked, trying to keep the atmosphere light.

She took a deep breath, readying herself. "No, Percy."

His silence was unnerving. "Percy?"

 _"Um, can I ask-"_

"You're not real." She states bluntly, pulling her knees to her chest. "And I need is something real right now."

 _"I'm real."_ Percy protested without malice. " _Look, stay where you are. I'll find you... somehow."_

"Percy-"

 _"Annabeth."_ She could almost here the feeling of longing in his voice.

"Fine." She said in defeat, throwing her free hand in the air. "Fine. But I have rules."

 _"Rules are good! Yeah, um... what do you need?"_

"My life is my life and your life is yours," she started, "that means we are not going to 'run away together' or something idiotic like that. School starts soon, and this is our last year. Speaking of which, if I somehow know that your grades are dropping because you're looking for me, I'm going to tell you to drop the search immediately."

 _"Oka-"_

"Also," Annabeth continued, "if you do find me and I've moved on, don't be surprised."

Percy took a pause to let the comment sink in before saying with a resigned sigh, _"Alright."_

"That's it for now, at least." She said, taking another deep breath. "I'll probably have more, though."

He chuckled. _"As you wish, Princess."_

"Oh, hush." She teased, eyes catching on the clock- 5:50 AM. Shoot. "I actually have to start getting ready for work- I'll call you back?"

The last three words were out before she knew it. She could imagine his grin lighting up the room. _"Yeah. Okay. Wait, work?"_

"I tutor." She explained, rising from her bed. The hardwood felt cool underneath her feet.

 _"This early?"_

"Bye, dork."

 _"Bye, Annabeth."_

For the first time in a year, she didn't make a point to ignore the box under her bed.

* * *

 _TBC._

* * *

 _AN:_ And there you have it!

This will probably end up becoming a series of texts, calls, and practically electronic communication (just to let you know.) Because technology is so versatile, expect the formatting to constantly change. (That might not make sense now, but hopefully, it will.)

I hope you enjoyed it,

emptymatchbox


	2. Chapter 2: Belief (Or the Lack Thereof)

_"Annabeth? Why did you call me? Are you okay? Did-"_

"So that conversation actually happened."

 _"Huh?"_

"Shoot."

 _"Anna-"_

CALL ENDED.

* * *

NONEXISTENT TEXTED: _yes, im real._

REPLY?

* * *

NONEXISTENT: _annabeth?_

NONEXISTENT: _anna-beth._

NONEXISTENT: _annie._

ANNABETH (YOU): Don't call me that.

NONEXISTENT: _just curious, but what name did you put me down under? did you use my name?_

NONEXISTENT: _spongebob?_

NONEXISTENT: _or nonexistent, perhaps? XD_

ANNABETH (YOU): You actually got one of those right.

NONEXISTENT: _which one, spongebob?_

ANNABETH (YOU): The third.

NONEXISTENT: :(

NONEXISTENT: _oh. ouch._

ANNABETH (YOU): If I put you down under Spongebob or Percy Jackson, my stepmom will send be back to therapy.

NONEXISTENT: _so that's why._

ANNABETH (YOU): ?

NONEXISTENT: _you didn't reply for almost a year._

ANNABETH (YOU): We also moved closer to the city.

NONEXISTENT: _oh._

NONEXISTENT: _sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. really._

ANNABETH (YOU): Okay.

ANNABETH (YOU): g2g.

NONEXISTENT: _okay_.

NONEXISTENT: _you'll_ _text me later?_

NONEXISTENT: _annabeth?  
_

* * *

 _TBC._

* * *

 _AN:_ If you're confused:

CAPITALIZED are phone notifications and stuff like that,

 _italics_ represent Percy talking (on the phone, at least,) Percy writing, Percy texting, etc.

regular is used for Annabeth talking, Annabeth writing, Annabeth texting, and anyone else who ends up talking to her in person.

If you have any suggestions for formatting, tell me! I can't promise that I'll do them, but anything that'll be admittedly less confusing to read would be good.

Also, if you're wondering, I've wandered off the original book's plotline. Yeah. Just to let you know.

Thanks for reading,

emptymatchbox


	3. Chapter 3

CALLER ID: NONEXISTENT. ANSWER?

"Look-"

 _"You haven't answered my calls and texts in weeks. If I'd known your address, I would've been spamming you with letters."_

"Look, Jen, this isn't a good time."

 _"Who's Jen?"_

"Dad's calling me back to the dinner table. I'll call you later."

 _"But who's Je- oh. Okay. Later, then. But- are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I am. Call you later."

CALL ENDED.

* * *

NONEXISTENT: _you haven't texted me in weeks._

NONEXISTENT: _like, WEEKS. i called you midjuly and you haven't texted me since._

ANNABETH (YOU): Sorry, Mother Hen.

ANNABETH (YOU): I've been busy.

NONEXISTENT: _you're always busy._

NONEXISTENT: _i need a friend._

ANNABETH (YOU): Grover?

NONEXISTENT: _in dallas. he'll be gone for a month and miss the first day of school._

NONEXISTENT: _when do you start school?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Tomorrow.

NONEXISTENT: _goode?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Yeah. You?

NONEXISTENT: _yeah._

NONEXISTENT: _why didn't i see you?!_

ANNABETH (YOU): I don't know. You're the one searching for the answers.

NONEXISTENT: _i haven't found anything yet._

NONEXISTENT: _i'm kinda useless without grover._

ANNABETH (YOU): Nah.

ANNABETH (YOU): I have to go study.

NONEXISTENT: _school hasn't even started yet._

ANNABETH (YOU): I've been taking foreign language courses since I was ten, and this course has been the hardest so far.

NONEXISTENT: _what language are you studying?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Cantonese.

NONEXISTENT: _..._

NONEXISTENT: _i'm not even going to pretend i know what that is._

ANNABETH (YOU): It's a Chinese dialect.

NONEXISTENT: _of course. must be fun._

ANNABETH (YOU): Well, g2g.

NONEXISTENT: _text me later?_

* * *

 _TBC._


	4. Chapter 4

VOICE MAILBOX: ONE NEW MESSAGE

 _"Hi, Annabeth. You're probably in class right now, but- I've found something. Text me when you can."_

* * *

ANNABETH (YOU): You called me during school. Drop the search.

NONEXISTENT: _1st of all, i called you during my free period._

NONEXISTENT: _2nd, i found this out because i was actually listening to my science teacher. he said something about bubble worlds and stuff._

NONEXISTENT: _that sounds stupid, i know. XD_

NONEXISTENT: _i'll ask him about it tomorrow._

NONEXISTENT: _i g2g. text me later?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Maybe.

NONEXISTENT: _You will. :)_

ANNABETH (YOU): Yeah.

* * *

VOICE MAILBOX: FOUR NEW MESSAGES

 _"Annabeth? It's been a while, and I realized I need to tell you something. It about t_ _hat day, when I dropped that letter in your mailbox and went to visit you. Call me when you can."_

("To save, press 5. To delete, press 7. To co-

MESSAGE DELETED. To continue listening, press 4.")

 _"Hi, again. I can't wait to tell you, but at the same time, I don't want to. Does that make sense? Argh, never mi-"_

("To save, press 5. To delete, press 7.

MESSAGE DELETED. To continue listening, press 4.")

"Annabeth, hun? Your father and I are out. Remember to wash the dishes, mop the floor, water the plants, and feed the fish. Oh, and make sure to put the boys to bed by ten. There's extra lasagna in the fridge. We'll be back home by twelve; you should be in bed by then. Bye."

("To save, press 5. To dele-

MESSAGE DELETED. To continue listening, press 4.")

 _"-but basically, when I asked your dad about you, he said that you didn't exist. Yeah. Phew, I finally got that out."_

("To save, press 5. T-

MESSAGE DELETED. No more messages.")

* * *

ANNABETH (YOU): So apparently, they hate me over there, too.

NONEXISTENT: _I'm sorry._

 _look maybe you just were gone that day or maybe you were a sore memory to them somehow or maybe you don't exist here._

NONEXISTENT: _somehow._

ANNABETH (YOU): I'M the one that exists.

ANNABETH (YOU): YOU DON'T.

ANNABETH (YOU): g2g.

NONEXISTENT: _shoot_

NONEXISTENT: _annabeht_

NONEXISTENT: _i meant annabeth._

NONEXISTENT: _sorry for trying to help._

NONEXISTENT: _why do you always run away?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Way TO HELP ME. Once my parents found me, they sent me to a rehabilitation center!

NONEXISTENT: _rehab?_ _you only told me about the therapy._

ANNABETH (YOU): bye.

NONEXISTENT: _let me help._

* * *

 _TBC._


	5. Chapter 5

VOICE MAILBOX: ONE NEW MESSAGE

 _"Annabeth-"_ (a shuddering breath is taken) _"I've decided that... if it'd make you happier if I go, I'll go. I-"_ (another pause before continuation) _"If it'll make you happier, than I'll do it. But I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for all the harm I've caused you, and- and that if there is a something telling you to let me help, listen to it. And- yeah."_

* * *

ANNABETH (YOU): Fine.

ANNABETH (YOU): FINE.

ANNABETH (YOU): I don't even know why I'm giving you the chance.

ANNABETH (YOU): On one condition, though.

ANNABETH (YOU): You have a phone now. Send me a picture of you, or something.

NONEXISTENT: _i can do that._

NONEXISTENT: _i get something too, though._

NONEXISTENT: _let me help you._

NONEXISTENT: _annabeth?_

NONEXISTENT: _later, then._

* * *

 _TBC._

* * *

 _AN_ : Be prepared for constantly changing formats. :) Also, sorry I've been gone for a while. I've been busy.


	6. Chapter 6: The Thing About Proof

NONEXISTENT: _here. my proof, princess._

(ONE FILE. CLICK TO OPEN.)

* * *

(The scene opens to a close up of a green-eyed boy who seems to be fiddling with the camera phone. His forehead is crinkles as he were busy solving something.)

Boy: (frustrated) _Argh._ (then, suddenly-) _Yes! Yes, yes, ye-_

(As if on cue, the camera tumbles down from its fixed position and into a cavern of what seemed to be made of collapsed textbooks. The camera stares at the blackness. The boy can be heard muttering something under his breath.)

Boy: (unseen) _Stupid-_

(Suddenly, a large hand reaches in front of the camera and grabs it, shielding anything from view except a large, flesh-colored screen. Finally, the boy uncovers the lens only for the sight of a fallen tower of books.)

Boy: (sighs) _I'll clean that up later._

(The boy steps back before he pans the camera, a broader extension of the room being revealed. The cerulean blue walls form a nearly-perfect square. [Even though she was absent, Annabeth could see how small the room was compared to her own.] The left wall has a window shoved in the corner, its mint green curtains drooping mournfully as they disappeared under a navy-blue twin bed. On the adjacent, right corner the pile of textbooks that had collapsed underneath the phone.)

Boy: _Yeah, it's surprisingly neat. Mom made me clean it yesterday because my cousins came over._ (clearing his throat) _They're from Paul's side, so they're technically not my... yeah. But family's family, y'know? You gotta take what you have_.

(The camera zooms closer to the curtains as the boy makes his way to the window sill. Brushing the curtains away, he props the camera by the window. The New York skyline was immersed in shades of purples, golds, and oranges. The boy drew in a sharp breath.)

Boy: _It's beautiful, isn't it?_ (with a hint of pride, he added:) _And I get to see it everyday._

(The boy turns to camera to face himself, sitting with his legs criss-crossed on the mattress. [This is the first time she got a good look at him, Annabeth thought as she glanced at his pajamas {comprising of socks, a red Goode t-shirt, and sweatpants- wait, who slept with socks?} his hair darkened by the sun, his green eyes lightened by it, and skin somehow naturally tan in the midst of New York.] Behind him, little pieces of various colored clothes peak out of his drawers.)

Boy: _Sometimes I sit here and just watch the city like a superhero, or something._ (He chuckles, green eyes lighting up.) _Sometimes I stare at the sky, but most of the time I look down. Thousands of people make their way around the apartment every day, but none of them have bothered to look up._ (A slight frown dashes his features.) _It's not like I blame them. They're busy with their own lives. Plus, there's too many buildings to glance at. Does that make sense?_

(The boy cocks his head sideways, his dark hair falling to his face. A quick hand brushes the hair out of his face.)

Boy: _But, anyways. Hi,_ (he gave a small wave,) _I'm Percy Jackson, and here's the evidence that I'm real._ (A victorious grin passes over his features as he reaches for the camera.) _Ha. Well... see you soon? Text me? Call me? Tell me if you liked my video? Wow, I'm beginning to sound like a Youtuber... but, you get what I mean. You know the drill._ (He turns the camera over to face the blue sheets.) _So, um, bye?_

* * *

The video shuts off with resolution, the signature, triangle PLAY button shining in front of Percy's zoomed-in features.

For (not the) first time in her life, Annabeth Chase doesn't know what to think.

* * *

NONEXISTENT: _annabeth i just realized that we still need to talk about the bubble worlds._

NONEXISTENT: _no reply to that, then? okay._

NONEXISTENT: _um, text me when you need to._

NONEXISTENT: _or when you want to, I guess._

NONEXISTENT: _aaaaaaaaaand you're not replying. cool._

NONEXISTENT: _i mean, not cool._

NONEXISTENT: _wait_

NONEXISTENT: _what i'm trying to say is that i get you need space._

NONEXISTENT: _but anyways... text me later? :)_

* * *

 _TBC._


	7. Chapter 7

ANNABETH (YOU): I have questions.

ANNABETH (YOU): How are you real?

ANNABETH (YOU): How did you get my number?

ANNABETH (YOU): Any progress?

ANNABETH (YOU): You sleep with socks?!

ANNABETH (YOU): Do you not know how to fold your clothes?

ANNABETH (YOU): :|

NONEXISTENT: _woah, slow down._

NONEXISTENT: _but yes, I AM REAL and I KNOW THAT I AM BECAUSE I DO. annabeth, you're amazing and everything, but just drop logic like a bad date and believe._

NONEXISTENT: _to answer your next questions:_ _remember that college website you told me about? remember grover? he's a hacker._ _yeah, you can go ahead and add that up._

NONEXISTENT: _but yeah, still no progress._

NONEXISTENT: _yeah, but I end up kicking them off. the socks, not the progress._

NONEXISTENT: _and I know how to fold my clothes!_

ANNABETH (YOU): Your drawers aren't suppose to look like they're eating your clothes for lunch, then.

NONEXISTENT: _it's not my fault that my clothes hate me!_

NONEXISTENT: _wait... was that a joke?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Oh, hush.

ANNABETH (YOU): But I guess you're real then.

NONEXISTENT: _it took you a while._

ANNABETH (YOU): Seeing is believing.

NONEXISTENT: _yet my blind cousin knew i was real without a single doubt._

NONEXISTENT: _sorry_

NONEXISTENT: _but it hurt that no matter what i did, you didn't think i was real._

ANNBETH (YOU): How did we even get into this mess?

NONEXISTENT: _how am i supposed to know?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Sorry.

NONEXISTENT: _sorry._

NONEXISTENT: _well, i'm going to go to bed now... can i explain the theory to you tomorrow?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Sure. Goodnight, SpongeBob.

NONEXISTENT: _nite, princess._

* * *

NONEXISTENT: _hey_

NONEXISTENT: _so the bubble universe theory says that there are many other, separate universes (universi?) that we haven't found or that we can't see._

ANNABETH (YOU): Separate universes?

ANNABETH (YOU): And it's universes, not univeri.

ANNABETH (YOU): Honestly, Seaweed Brain, I'm confused.

ANNABETH (YOU): I'm an architect, not a physicist.

NONEXISTENT: _like... in one universe, we could be superheroes or something, and in another universe we could be kids of gods._

NONEXISTENT: _also, the universes could have different laws, like they might not need gravity to-_

NONEXISTENT: _ah, i had the word... but then i lost it._

ANNABETH (YOU): Function?

ANNABETH (YOU): I could see you grinning.

NONEXISTENT: _wait_

NONEXISTENT: _you can see me? not imagine me? like, you see me?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Yes.

NONEXISTENT: _how? why?_

NONEXISTENT: _YAY_

ANNABETH (YOU): Yes, I can see you. :)

ANNABETH (YOU): Now do go on.

NONEXISTENT: _as you wish, princess._

NONEXISTENT: _um, because of this (y'know, the universes having different laws and stuff like that) we can survive in (possibly only) 1 universe._

ANNABETH (YOU): But then how can we communicate?

NONEXISTENT: _Black holes_.

ANNABETH (YOU): Ah.

ANNABETH (YOU): But we can't meet in person.

NONEXISTENT: _who knows?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Wait, you said you have gravity, right?

NONEXISTENT: _yeah_

ANNABETH (YOU): Do you drink water?

NONEXISTENT: _no, i'm human and i drink ichor._

NONEXISTENT: _yes, princess, i drink water._

ANNABETH (YOU): And you have Newton's laws?

ANNABETH (YOU): And the first law of thermodynamics?

ANNABETH (YOU): And is the measure of the speed of light (in the vacuum) exactly 299,792,458 meters per second?

NONEXISTENT: _gimme a moment to check_

NONEXISTENT: _yup. why?_

ANNABETH (YOU): I'm not saying those facts are proof that the bubble universe can't be our... situation (because we can't check every single thing in our world[s?], that's be impossible,) but... I don't think that's our problem.

NONEXISTENT: _it was worth a shot._

ANNABETH (YOU): Hey, I'm proud of you, you know. For sticking with this. And for actually listening in class.

ANNABETH (YOU): Now go do your homework. :P

NONEXISTENT: _fine, annie._

ANNABETH (YOU): DON'T even start.

NONEXISTENT: _fine... princess. XP_

NONEXISTENT: _text me later?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Yeah.

* * *

 _TBC._

* * *

 _AN:_ If you're confused, it's okay. :) You can get a clearer explanation from minutephysic's 'The True Science of Parallel Universes' on YouTube.

I hope you liked this chapter despite its absolute geekiness and possibly-flying-over-your-head explanation from Percy.

Check out the video, though. It will help. :) And other theories from that video might pop up... just sayin'.

Thanks for reading!

emptymatchbox

* * *

 _TBC._


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Erm, hi? I just wanted to thank all those who've viewed, favorited, followed, and reviewed this fic! :) It means a lot.

Now, onward!

* * *

NONEXISTENT: _hey, annie_

NONEXISTENT: _do you have an IPhone?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Nope.

ANNABETH (YOU): I have an android.

NONEXISTENT: _Dang it._

ANNABETH (YOU): Why?

NONEXISTENT: _... how about Skype?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Nope.

ANNABETH (YOU): However, I do know how to use tinychat.

NONEXISTENT: _isn't that the free video-chat website?_

 _wait, you have that in your universe too? :P_

ANNABETH (YOU): Yeah. I can probably chat at 7:00 PM.

NONEXISTENT: _okiedokie. what should the room name be?_

ANNABETH (YOU): I'll text it to you.

NONEXISTENT: _okay_

NONEXISTENT: _but wait_

NONEXISTENT: _how do we know your 7 PM is my 7 PM?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Is it 3:20 PM over there?

NONEXISTENT: _yeah._

ANNABETH (YOU) Then we're fine... I have to go now.

NONEXISTENT: _fine. :) see you later, then?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Hopefully.

* * *

ANNABETH (YOU): The room name is wearereal.

NONEXISTENT: _really, annabeth? :)_

NONEXISTENT: _well... see you at 7._


	9. Chapter 9: Happenings

VOICE MAILBOX: ONE NEW MESSAGE

"Percy?" (-a slightly quivering breath-) "I couldn't get online. I'm sorry." (-a pause-) "And I mean it. And before you ask why, it's 'cause my dad and my stepmom were wondering who I'd be chatting. Because, you know, they just want to keep that 'we're such good parents and we know you better than you do' front. So... yeah. There's my excuse. If I lied to them and used the same room name and the connection worked, what would they think? And if I got online and the connection didn't work, what else could I do? (-another lingering silence-) I- Sorry, SpongeBob. Text me when you can, but don't call. If you call at the wrong time..." (-a breath taken to imply-) "Well, anyways. Bye."

* * *

NONEXISTENT: _annabeth?_

NONEXISTENT: _yeah, I know it's like 12:40ish._

NONEXISTENT: _i get it. really._

NONEXISTENT: _and... i'm not mad at you. but i'm not exactly happy either._

NONEXISTENT: _so_

NONEXISTENT: _yeah_

NONEXISTENT: _i want to say something but i don't._

NONEXISTENT: _i know it'll bother you if I don't, so fine, yolo._

NONEXISTENT: _if we somehow find a connection where we could video chat each other without any problems, i think you should tell our parents._

NONEXISTENT: _my stomach is in knots because I sent that._

NONEXISTENT: _but_

NONEXISTENT: _yup_

NONEXISTENT: _i'm going to try to get some sleep now, but annabeth-_

NONEXISTENT: _i get you. and i got your back._

* * *

(The scene opens to a blond with her curls slightly tussled and pulled back into a high pony tail. She kneels on the wooden floor, the white-framed, full-length mirror behind her reflecting blush pink walls and a strikingly white door. On each side of the mirror, the sides of two tall, white bookshelves sit like guards.)

Girl: (forehead crinckled slightly as she glances at the walls behind her.) Yeah, (she gestures to the walls behind,) those aren't really my color. They painted it while I was at your apartment, though, so I couldn't do anything about it. (She pulls her legs into a criss-cross sitting position.) Hi, dork. You probably know who I am, since you've seen me before on the website. (She smiles, and for a brief second remembers the letters she received from the last year. After that moment, she blinks and straightens her back, as if a teacher had caught her zoning out. [ _Not that that ever happened before_ , Percy thinks.])

Girl: (continues) The twins are out with my dad and my stepmom in search of an ice cream place, which is why I'm recording this. Thanks for understanding about the whole chat fiasco. I know we were so close to finding each other and actually connecting, and I pulled away. (A smile flashes across her face, but it's empty- or at most, apologetic.) And thanks for being behind me when no-one else will. But Percy- (at this, her eyes narrow,) -if I told my parents, about you, they wouldn't understand. It's not like they listen to me about other things, either. Once, I tried to tell my mom about something and se just shrugged me off. Like I wasn't even that important. (She throws her hands in the air before pulling them back down and leaning closer to the camera, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.) And if my mom won't listen to me, who will! And when I spoke to Dad about that woman I call my stepmom- (at this, she looked down in her lap and took a breath before facing the camera,) -well, you could probably guess. So-

(A knock sounds through the room. The girl jumps, startled, and pulls herself from the floor.)

Girl: (cautiously) I'm busy.

(Netherless, the door opens to reveal a tired looking man with a salt-and-pepper dashed though his hair was a badly-dyed black.)

Man: Annabeth? I've been wanting to talk to you.

Annabeth: I said I was busy.

Man: Busy doing what? None of your books are out and you should be studying. In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you about.

Annabeth: Dad, I got an A minus.

Man: And do you think the Ivy League is going to accept low scores? Or any other international school? Where did you want to travel again... Indonesia?

Annabeth: Greece.

Man: Annabeth, you can't afford to slack off.

Annabeth: It was one A minus out of the whole semester. I'll pull it up.

Man: Annabeth, I'm serious. (Raising his voice slightly, he says-) I already spent enough money on the divorce, the marriage, and the move. I can't pay for your tuition, too.

Annabeth: (steely) I don't expect you to.

Man: (somewhat satisfied.) Good. Okay.

Annabeth: (rudely dismissive) You can go now.

Man: Don't speak to me that way!

Annabeth: (coolly and unapologetic with a hint of sarcasm) Sorry, Dad.

Man: Now go study. (Hand reaching the door, Percy could see Annabeth's reflection relax before this remark:) And get your head out of the clouds, Annabeth.

(The door slams loudly, making a slight echo in the room. Annabeth lowers herself into her previous sitting position and reaches for the camera, face a mask of apathy.

The screen goes black.)


	10. Chapter 10

NONEXISTENT: _annabeth?_

NONEXISTENT: _i know we're in school right now but_

NONEXISTENT: _i'm sorry._

ANNABETH (YOU): It's fine.

ANNABETH (YOU): Just drop it.

NONEXISTENT: _it's important._

ANNABETH (YOU): So is school.

ANNABETH (YOU): Get back to work, Seaweed Brain.

NONEXISTENT: _annabeth._

ANNABETH (YOU): SpongeBob.

NONEXISTENT: _alright, princess. text me later?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Later.

* * *

NONEXISTENT: _Hi, Annabeth. I've actually been wanting to talk to you._

ANNABETH (YOU): I just told you to work five minutes ago.

NONEXISTENT: _I'm Grover, not Percy._

ANNABETH (YOU): Grover? You're back in school?

NONEXISTENT: _We had to come home early due to some campaign._

NONEXISTENT: _Percy's talked about me?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Yes, he has.

ANNABETH (YOU): And don't mention his name over the chat.

NONEXISTENT: _Okay._ _Can I ask why?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Parents.

NONEXISTENT: _Ah._

ANNABETH (YOU): He told you about that too?

NONEXISTENT: _Nope._

NONEXISTENT: _It's probably not my place to say,_

ANNABETH (YOU): It isn't.

NONEXISTENT: _but you sound bitter._

ANNABETH (YOU): Thanks.

NONEXISTENT: _But no, he hasn't spilled any of your deepest, darkest secrets, if you're wondering. :P_

ANNABETH (YOU): I haven't told him any.

NONEXISTENT: _Of course you haven't._

NONEXISTENT: _He talks about you a lot, though._

ANNABETH (YOU): What?

NONEXISTENT: _Yeah. He holds you up on a high pedestal._

NONEXISTENT: _That sounded creepier than I intended._

NONEXISTENT: _But he admires you. A lot. Like a friend, like a crush... maybe a little bit of both?_

ANNABETH (YOU): What?

NONEXISTENT: _He may have not spilled your secrets, but he tells me some things._

ANNABETH (YOU): Why are you telling me this?

NONEXISTENT: _I don't know._

NONEXISTENT: _I wanted to find out what kind of person you are and stuff, but maybe... maybe you're try to find him because I told you._

ANNABETH (YOU): But why?

ANNABETH (YOU): Not about the reason you're telling me this, but

NONEXISTENT: _I get you._

NONEXISTENT: _You're one of the few people who's stuck with him. Seriously, he could count those who've shown some sort of love for him on one hand._

ANNABETH (YOU): _He has it._

NONEXISTENT: _Glad to know that._

NONEXISTENT: _Anyways_

NONEXISTENT: _He's not a bad kid, but he gets himself into trouble. And honestly, if you wanted to back out, you would've. But you didn't._

ANNABETH (YOU): I thought he wasn't real.

NONESISTENT: _He is. So am I, if that helps._

NONEXISTENT: _He's waking up now. I've g2g._

ANNABETH (YOU): How convenient.

NONEXISTENT: _I'm glad we talked... :P The attached file is a picture of my number, if you want to keep it. I tried to text it to you, but for some reason it wouldn't send._

ANNABETH (YOU): Thanks, Grover.

NONEXISTENT: _Anytime._

NONEXISTENT: _Now stop texting him. I need to delete this conversation._

* * *

Grover places the phone down on the plastic desk, raising his eyes to meet Percy's own.

Immediately, Percy snatches the phone and skims through the texts, wide-eyed. "What did she say? Does she like you? Does she like _me?_ Does-"

Grover let out a peal of laugher, causing Percy to blush and some students to glance their way. The two boys ignored their peers, as usual. "If she ever found out that you were looking over my shoulder the whole time, she's not going to like it."

Percy's bright eyes dim, but Grover releases another chuckle before quickly continuing. "I like her. She's got her own personality."

"Yeah, she does." Percy states with a tone of pride, but his attention remains glued on the phone in his hands.

"Good luck finding her." Grover says, giving Percy a friendly slap on the back.

"Huh? Oh, thanks."

"You're completely infatuated." Grover teases.

At this, Percy's attention snaps back to his friend, a sudden flush of red regaining his features once again. "Am not!"

"Am too." The friend says without malice, grinning.

"Yeah, fine. Maybe." At the look Grover gives him, he relents: "Fine! Yeah, I guess."

* * *

UNKNOWN: Grover, it's Annabeth. This is an odd question to ask, but keep an eye on him, will you?

GROVER (YOU): It'd be my pleasure.

NUMMER ADDED UNDER _LETTER GIRL_

LETTER GIRL: Thanks. Bye.

* * *

 _TBC._


	11. Chapter 11

_AN:_ AHHH. You're probably wondering why this was so late.

Sorry about that. I just went back to work and- yeah. Also, this wasn't the original chapter I was planning to post, so that put me off.

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: **IF ANYONE CAN SUGGEST ANY THEORIES ON OTHER UNIVERSES AND SUCH, PLEASE TELL ME. I CAN'T GUARENTEE I'LL USE THEM, BUT I AM IN GREAT NEED.**

Another less-important note: I have a poll up concerning this fic, so please vote!

Anyways, I'll try (key word: try) to update more frequently.

Thanks for viewing, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

NONEXISTENT: _BRO_

NONEXISTENT: _i'm bored._

NONEXISTENT: _has annabeth texted you yet?_

GROVER: Calm down, man.

GROVER: And no, she hasn't.

NONEXISTENT: _grover._

GROVER: Y'know, if you're really that bored, you could search up some more theories.

NONEXISTENT: _i'm in the car_

NONEXISTENT: _there's barely enough wifi to contact you._

NONEXISTENT: _wait, does wifi even work like that?_

GROVER: I dunno.

GROVER: Ask Annabeth.

* * *

NONEXISTENT: _annabeth_

NONEXISTENT: _annabeth_

NONEXISTENT: _I have a question._

ANNABETH (YOU): Yeah?

NONEXISTENT: _how does wifi wor_ _k?_

ANNABETH (YOU): There's a little man in your phone that makes it work.

NONEXISTENT: _so basically, you don't know?_

ANNABETH (YOU): I'm an aspiring architect.

NONEXISTENT: _THE GREAT ANNABETH DOESN'T KNOW_

NONEXISTENT: _THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING_

ANNABETH (YOU): Wifi is transmitted from one point to another through radio waves.

NONEXISTENT: _no long explanation? XD_

ANNABETH (YOU): Do you want one?

ANNABETH (YOU): Sorry. I'm just tired, Spongebob.

NONEXISTENT: _then sleep. With great brains comes great responsibility._

ANNABETH (YOU): I don't need to.

NONEXISTENT: _i'm not_ _talking to you until you agree to sleep._

ANNABETH (YOU): I'm not even that tired.

NONEXISTENT: _n_ _ope. not talking to you._

ANNABETH (YOU): Fine.

ANNABETH (YOU): I'll go to sleep.

NONEXISTENT: _text me later?_

NONEXISTENT: _AFTER you sleep?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Maybe.

NONEXISTENT: _i'll take that as a yes._

NONEXISTENT: _Dream on, smart one._

* * *

NONEXISTENT: _Wifi is transmitted from one point to another through radio waves._

GROVER: Dude, do you realize it took you 45 minutes to get that answer, right?

GROVER: OH, were you talking to Annabeth?

NONEXISTENT: _maybe_

GROVER: Haha if you say so man

GROVER: I gotta go. Ttyl.


	12. Chapter 12: Things Happen

_AN:_ Excuse Percy's horrendous spelling.

Anywho, enjoy.

* * *

NONEXISTENT: _anna beth_

NONEXISTENT: _anna-bethannniebethannabeth_

NONEXISTENT: _wee annabeth im flyiingggggggggggg_

ANNABETH (YOU): Percy.

ANNABETH (YOU): Percy, are you drunk?

NONEXISTENT: _maybeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

NONEXISTENT: _come and see_

NONEXISTENT: _u know what else anny_

NONEXISTENT: _ive missed you._

NONEXISTENT: _i've missedyou a lot and_

NONEXISTENT: _let's fly away from all this mess you and i because moms lost her job and paul is sick like really sick and everythins still running so let's fly awaY_

ANNABETH (YOU): You're worse than when I sent that postcard.

ANNABETH (YOU): Where are you? I'm coming.

NONEXISTENT: _its grovers party and he needed morecans so he could recyle stuff_

NONEXISTENT: _im here. righttttttttt here._ (PHOTO ATTACHED. OPEN?)

ANNABETH (YOU): Hold on.

* * *

ANNABETH (YOU): Grover, get your friend to your front porch.

GROVER: BAAAAAA

ANNABETH (YOU): Never mind.

ANNABETH (YOU): Have fun with the hangover.

* * *

(INCOMING CALL FROM NONEXISTENT. ANSWER?)

" _You're a hard person to catch, aren't you."_

"Percy-"

 _"You told me you would be here and you're not. Why aren't you here?"_

"I am here, Percy-"

" _Then where are you? I want go home. I need you."_

(two hearts shatter on the opposite sides of skewed planes.)

"I'm here... but I'm not."

 _"Whadd'ya mean? Are you leaving me too?"_

"No, Percy, no- I'm just not there. I forgot."

 _"Huh?"_

"I can't reach you Percy. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

 _"I still need you, Annabeth."_

"Just imagine me, Percy, leaning on the lamp post just at the corner of the block."

 _"Annie-"_

"I'm here, okay? I'm here until you want me to go."

 _"Okay. Promise?"_

"I can't leave Spongebob behind, now can I."

 _"My head hurts. Can you be quiet?"_

"Okay. Do you want me to hang up?"

 _"No! No, just- don't go. Stay."_

"I can do that."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Please vote on my poll!

Enjoy.

* * *

VOICE MAILBOX: ONE NEW MESSAGE

 _"Thanks, Annabeth. I mean it. I seriously thank you."_ (Someone in the background gasped, the sound familiar to Annabeth- it sounds like a prologue right before the actual retch his stomach will make [that sound is thankfully more muffled,] and her own stomach churned. She was by no means finicky, but hearing that just made her want to step away from a drink forever.) " _I don't want to do it, you know. Gabe drank, and I didn't want to become like him but I did."_ (She hears him pause and take a sip of- water? Gatorade?) _"Shoot, Annabeth- shoot, I can't believe I did that."_

* * *

Dear Percy,

I hope your address is the same. I had to dig up some old letters to find it.

Percy Jackson, you are not like Gabe because you got drunk. Okay? You regret it, and he didn't- that just proves you're a better person than he will ever be.

And, Percy- you're my friend. You don't need to thank me.

Always,

Annabeth

PS: There's a ballpoint pen that came with this letter, if you didn't realize by now. Before you waste any ink, it's blue, but not a regular blue; it's the type of blue you see when you wake up in a beach house and look out the window just in time to see the sun float above the sea. So it's like a riptide blue, to shorten the description. But anyways, enjoy it while the ink last- I have a feeling you'll need it more than I do.

* * *

ANNABETH (YOU): How has your Saturday morning been? Sun shining bright enough for you? Cars zooming past, barely to be heard?

ANNABETH (YOU): Oh, wait. You have a hangover. My bad.

GROVER: Shut up.

GROVER: At least I had fun last night.

ANNABETH (YOU): Taking care of a drunken you-know-who must be fun.

ANNABETH (YOU): Don't say his name.

GROVER: Whose, Voldemort's?

ANNABETH (YOU): No, HIS name.

GROVER: Ohh, HIS name.

GROVER: I don't feel good. Can I text you l8r?

ANNABETH (YOU): No.

ANNABETH (YOU): We're talking about this right now.

ANNABETH (YOU): You promised that you would look after him.

ANNABETH (YOU): GROVER

ANNABETH (YOU): Fine. We'll talk about this later.

* * *

VOICE MAILBOX: ONE NEW MESSAGE

"Percy? Man? Hey, it's Grover. The Big G. And all that." _(_ - _those last three sentences were said as an attempt to raise the mood up, but both the receiver and the sender know that they didn't quite reach their given purpose-)_ "I just wanted to let you know that I'm- I'm- shoot. I'm-sorry-for-not-being-a-good-friend." _(_ - _rushed words, which are attempted again-)_ "I'm sorry for not being a good friend. I shouldn't have hosted that party, I shouldn't have suggested it, I shouldn't have done any of it, and I'm sorry, man. I know what you've gone through and I still didn't stop you and-" _(_ - _a sincere pause is given to let both ends have time to breathe again-)_ "And- and yeah. Call me, will you man?"

* * *

PERCY JACKSON (YOU): _grover, it's not your fault._

G-MAN: How can you say that?

PERCY JACKSON (YOU): _i'm not saying I don't regret it. i'm not saying that you didn't help me do it._

but _it's my fault for not making a better effort to stop you and me. so, i'm sorry for not doing that._

PERCY JACKSON (YOU): _and i could just see you trying to protest- look, you're forgiven, okay? if it makes you feel better, it's both of our faults. that way, we can carry the weight together._

G-MAN: I knew we shouldn't have let Rachel drag us to watch TFIOS- that movie made you poetic. You're not Ansel Elgort, man.

G-MAN: I'm sorry, though.

PERCY JACKSON (YOU): _If you weren't, you wouldn't be my friend._

G-MAN: So we're good?

PERCY JACKSON (YOU): _yeah. duh. bros?_

G-MAN: bros.

PERCY JACKSON (YOU): _but next time you need cans, let's just have a fundraiser, yeah?_

G-MAN: Agreed.

* * *

VOICE MAILBOX: ONE NEW MESSAGE

" _Annabeth? I just got your letter. I know I can't send one back, but I just wanted to say thank you. For everything. The pen, the letters, for giving me another chance. Thank you, Annabeth Chase, for simply just being there."_


	14. Chapter 14

The phone rings once. Then twice, before the receiver picks up. "Hullo? Annabeth?"

"Oh, hi Grover." Annabeth speaks, her voice sounding shallow and peppy. "How have you been?"

"No need to be polite."

"You're right." The mask she had set drops. "Why are you calling?

A sigh. "Annabeth, you know why."

"I know why, but tell me so I know that you know why."

"Look, I know I was a horrible friend, and- I'm sorry."

"Say that to You-Know-Who."

"Annabeth, I'm apologizing to you because I made that promise and I broke it."

"Yeah, you did."

"Annabeth, I'm trying here."

"Go on."

A pause, followed by another sigh. "I'm sorry for breaking that promise to watch over him. I was thinking about myself, and not about you guys. I'm sorry."

"... did you write that in advance?"

Grover laughs nervously. She could hear him fiddling with a piece of paper. "Maybe?"

She grins, but says in a serious voice, "Don't do it again."

A gulp. "I don't plan on it."

"You didn't plan on breaking it in the first place." Just hearing the tension between the line made Annabeth take a calming breath. "Look, Grover- I appreciate the call. But if you do it again..."

"I won't!"

"Of course you won't." She said dangerously, but the grin was still on her features. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, mostly, but-"

"Bye, then."

Surprisingly, he was the one who hung up.

* * *

NONEXISTENT: _youre probably asleep now but whatever_

NONEXISTENT: _if you have a good view of the city, it's pretty great._

NONEXISTENT: _everything's bright_

NONEXISTENT: _like_ _the city was a bunch of small candles that suddenly were suddenly lit_

NOEXISTENT: _i sound so poetic i'm just that great XD_

NONEXISTENT: _i can't sleep on nights like these so i'll jsut text you_

NONEXISTENT: _sorry if i'm bothering you. you can put your phone on silent, i won't be offended._

NONEXISTENT: _not like i'd know. :D_

NONEXISTENT: _i have school tomorrow and it's like 2 am arghhhh_

NONEXISTENT: _mom let me skip school today and gave me a long talk about how careless drinking can lead to doing bad things_

NONEXISTENT: _yeah, she knows. but it's not like i can keep a secret from her. we're close._

NONEXISTENT: _i'm so stupid i let myself drink on a monday_

NONEXISTENT: _ughhhhhhhhhhhh_

NONEXISTENT: _she's right, i know_

NONEXISTENT: _but i feel like i've disappointed her. :(_

NONEXISTENT: _like she had that look in her eyes_

NONEXISTENT: _and i know i deserve it, but it hurts._

NONEXISTENT: _anyways, i have a test tomorrow why am i still upppppp_

NONEXISTENT: _grover's told me he went to school today_

NONEXISTENT: _must've been bad for him_

NONEXISTENT: _i'm sorry i'm unloading this on you_

NONEXISTENT: _unloading? loading?_

NONEXISTENT: _just ignore all that, then._

NONEXISTENT: _i'll talk about something else_

NONEXISTENT: _i don't have any leads. i haven't for a week now._

NONEXISTENT: _school's getting busier._

NONEXISTENT: _why is everythin i say so sad ha ha DX_

NONEXISTENT: _'m getting tired, so goodnight, annie._

* * *

AN: Cue about three hundred words of Percy ranting about his life through text. (If you read the whole thing instead of just scrolling through, good job. XD Here's a cookie. (::)) The other two hundred words are from the beginning phone call.

ANYWAYS, have you ever looked at one of your stories and freaked out because apparently you have 40+ followers and about 25 reviews? I have. THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT LIKE REALLY THANKS GUYS. :DD

I'm working on interacting more with you lot because I found myself being an absolute loner on this website. So... yeah. Hello, everyone. (Note the pun. Or don't.

ANNOUNCEMENTS:  
( _basically just shameless advertising_ )  
-VOTE ON MY POLL  
-PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE GIVE ME THEORIES/IDEAS. You guys are seriously great and I love all the ideas that you sent me- the problem is, all those ideas are good ideas, and honestly, I need a few ideas that I can bash. (Because Grover is Grover, Percy is Percy, and... yeah. Think about that.)  
-READ _THAT'S ALL HE WROTE_ IF YOU'RE AN HP FAN (yes I started another fic even though I should probably finish this one [ihavenoideawhat'sgoingtohappeninthestoryhelppeoplehelp])

And yeah.

This AN might be worth more words than the actual chapter... ha... ha... whoops...

-EM


	15. Chapter 15: Pace

AN:

REMINDERS/ANNOUNCEMENTS:  
Please vote on my poll (which can be found on my profile) and read _That's All He Wrote_ , which is another story somewhere around... here. Haha, yeah.  
(Feedback would also be appreciated. PM/contact me through a review about possible theories for _Hello_ , and review to critique about _TAHW_ [because guys, I just want to know how that's doing. Honestly.])

And that's it. Yah.

Enjoy.

* * *

NONEXISTENT: _HELP ME_

NONEXISTENT: _WEIRD SOUNDS ARE COMING FROM MOM AND PAUL'S ROOM OH HELPPPP PLEASE_

ANNABETH (YOU): You didn't need to tell me that.

NONEXISTENT: _you would've demanded to know why i needed help, though._

ANNABETH (YOU): True.

ANNABETH (YOU): I would not have demanded!

NONEXISTENT: _can you call me?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Once you get out of the hearing range of the noises.

NONEXISTENT: _noises?_

NONEXISTENT: _more like the sounds of a moose giving birth mixed with the sound of a fish gasping for air._

ANNABETH (YOU): Fish don't gasp for air.

NONEXISTENT: _i'm the fish expert._

ANNABETH (YOU): I'm the expert.

NONEXISTENT: _okay, point to that._

NONEXISTENT: _it's barely 8 AM. AND it's Saturday._

ANNABETH (YOU): If you call me now, at least you won't get caught in-between a questioning dad and a mob of siblings.

NONEXISTENT: _you're running form is great, btw. do you do track?_

NONEXISTENT: _i just realized how creepy that sounded. srry._

ANNABETH (YOU): You see me?

NONEXISTENT: _sometimes._

NONEXISTENT: _you know, in my head. Not IRL._

NONEXISTENT: _out of range, finally. i've never been so thankful for the fire escape._

NONEXISTENT: _wow, and the wifi's strong here, too._

ANNABETH (YOU): Are you going to call me or am I going to have to run another mile so I have some time to talk to you?

* * *

NONEXISTENT IS CALLING. ANSWER?

* * *

" _Aw, you'd run another mile for me?_ "

Quick, sharp breaths. Keep a beat. "No-" inhale- "did I get your hopes up?"

Exhale. " _Where'd you learn how to run?"_

"In California."

" _Ah._ " No, she is not going to concentrate on the fact that her breathing seemed to sync with Percy's. " _We haven't done this in a while, have we?_ "

"No." Inhale. Exhale. Have a small, quick cadence.

" _Aren't you tired?_ "

"If you say because you're running through my mind, I'm going to take the shortcut home." Annabeth huffs, ending her sentence in a teasing manner.

" _It's October._ "

"November, actually." Annabeth corrected, before making a wide left turn, "It's been November for about a week now. Where have you been?"

" _In October._ "

"Clearly." A pause. A sip of today's concoction (she has a specific drink she mixes for each day of the week) gives time for a pause to form. Her heart rate doesn't want to slow, though, and it seems to accelerate with an energy different than the adrenaline coming from running.

" _Annabeth? You still there?_ "

"Yeah." Her feet start padding again, but slowly.

" _Good. I mean, okay._ "

"Okay? It isn't good talking to me?"

" _Good makes it sound like I'm hinting that it's an obligation._ "

"If it is, it doesn't feel like it." At his worried silence, she adds, "Don't worry. If I didn't want you-" a breath "-to call me, I would've made some excuse."

" _You would. Not gonna lie._ "

"I just admitted it, Perce."

" _Perce? That's new._ "

"I tend to bring new ideas to the table." Her mind is chasing in different directions, distracted by the city around her and the thumping of her own heart. "Speaking of ideas- any more theories?"

" _Our two universi could be merging._ "

"Universes, Percy."

" _Cactus, cacti. Octopus, octopi. Platipus, platipi. Which makes the plural of universe, universi. Yeah?_ "

"Keep the theory on your hip."

" _Huh?_ "

"Just keep it close." A breath. "Anymore?"

" _It's so cold out here, how are you not complaining about it?_ "

"I'm running. It keeps my body warm."

" _That makes sense._ "

One-two-three-one-two-three. Her feet pad with the consistency of musical measures. One-two-three-

" _There's also the bubble universe theory still._ "

"Something's telling me that's not it."'

A snort. " _I know, but I've researched it, and it might be possible._ "

"Percy. Just because it has the word bubble in it does not make it automatically an option."

" _...You've caught one of my motives. Fine. But I'm keeping it_ ' _on my hip,' as you put it."_

"Fine."

" _Okay._ " The sound of shuffling mimics her own steps. " _I'm hungry._ "

"Go make blue pancakes, or something."

" _But they're- they're-_ " She could almost hear him cock his head. " _Wait, you remember that?_ "

"No, a stranger just randomly came up and handed me a cue card as a reminder. Yes, I remembered that."

" _Um, Annabeth, I need two hands to make pancakes. And two hands to find headphones._ " A sneeze. Was that really Percy? " _Also, I can't put you on speaker because of- yeah._ "

"Oh. Okay." Something in her steps stalls in disappointment, causing her to nearly trip. "Okay. I'll text you later?"

" _I'll send you a picture of the pancakes once there done._ " He says in an apologetic tone, trying to sound upbeat. " _You'll be jealous. I'll even include the blue butter._ "

"I'll hold you to that promise." She replies with a half-laugh. She resumes her pace again, lifted by Percy's attempts made with optimism. "Bye, Spongebob."

" _Bye, Princess Annie._ "

"Don't call-"

CALL ENDED.


	16. Chapter 16

AN:

 _A response to Queen of Cookie Dough:_  
[To those wondering, _why didn't EM respond to me through a chapter?,_ I'm only doing this due to the fact that QOCD's PM is disabled and I still wanted to answer her review. So no need to be jealous. :)]  
The reason why Percy/Annabeth don't call each other their nicknames from the canon: I didn't know how to incorporate Annabeth calling Percy 'Seaweed Brain' without it sounding awkward [personally, Spongebob sounded more relatable {read: popular cartoons} and less... random {for lack of the better word}] and 'Wise Girl' sounds less like an insult and more like a compliment. [ex: "That's my Wise Girl."] Therefore, the nicknames Spongebob and Princess come to life.

Thank you for your suggestion about parallel and alternate universes... but sadly, I don't have a Neflix, so I can't watch anything. [Looking for the Sherlock episodes was hard enough, and Doctor Who has, like, 906 episodes. {I managed to watch through all of Nine and some of Ten before losing it due to the fact I kept getting confused by which episode I was on.}]

And, yeah. There you go, QOCD. I hope that answered your questions.

 _To everyone else:_ No, I am not going to do this for everyone. I'd prefer to PM you, because it's private. [After all, it's called _private messaging_.]

Now that we got that out of the way, care to read a bit more? :)

WARNING: CHANGING POVs. Hopefully, it won't be so annoying, but... argh. Just arghhh.

* * *

CALL G-MAN?

"Hey Perce, wassup?"

" _First Annabeth, then_ _you?_ " Percy complains, groaning, " _Why 'purse,' of all nicknames?_ "

"Sorry, Spongebob."

" _No, man, just no. Stop._ "Percy says, but he can't help the smile that washes over his features, " _Argh, I can't believe you just calle me that."_

A bleat of laughter from the other side of the line. "I can list more reasons why I approve of her."

 _"Gro-ver."_

"You know I can." A shared grin. "But, hey man. What's up?"

" _Have any more theories?_ "

"Nope." Grover stated, frowning as he shifted his phone from his right hand to his left. "Did you tell her about the whole merging-universes thing?"

" _Yeah. She told me to keep it on the list of possibilities to look into, but that's Annabeth for 'No.'_ "

"And you'd know this after giving her only two ideas?"

" _Well-"_

"And how about all those other fifty or so theories you have up your sleeve? Did you tell her any of those?"

 _"Forty-nine. And no, I didn't._ "

"I helped you research at least twenty of those. At least pepper her with the names of each theory."

" _They're stupid._ "

"You're insulting my intelligence."

" _Sorry, man._ "

"I was just kidding, dude, but you really need to show at least twenty of those to her. And not just my twenty- mix in some of your ideas too."

" _No, man. Sorry. I just-_ "

"You want help looking for her, right? Then ask her for help." A sigh leads a mumbled, "Thank goodness my relationship with Juniper isn't this complicated."

" _I heard that last bit._ "

"You know it's true."

" _But do you have any more ideas?_ "

"I'm not giving you more until you show those theories to her. And trust me, I'll know if you do."

" _Okay, Grover. I gotcha._ "

"And I got your back, bro. But dude, I gotta go. I'm taking Juniper around the city tonight."

" _Keep it PG._ "

A snort. "Of course, Mama Bear." A pause filled with rustling. "Have a good rest of Thanksgiving break, Percy."

"You too, G-Man. Bye."

CALL ENDED.

* * *

NONEXISTENT: _save meeeeeeee_

ANNABETH (YOU): What have you done this time?

NONEXISTENT: _paul's trying to teach me how to cook a turkey... with a chicken._

NONEXISTENT: _it's 'practice' for cooking the Thanksgiving turkey._

NONEXISTENT: _read: HE WANTS ME TO COOK THE THANKSGIVING TURKEY._

ANNABETH (YOU): Don't you need both hands to cook?

NONEXISTENT: _i'm magical._

ANNABETH (YOU): You're getting oil on your phone.

ANNABETH (YOU): If you want, I can send you cooking tips. My stepmom always makes me cook the turkey.

NONEXISTENT: _really? THANK YOU._

ANNABETH (YOU): No problem.

ANNABETH (YOU): Now text me later. You have a chicken to cook.

NONEXISTENT: _you're right, as always_

NONEXISTENT: _later._


	17. Chapter 17

AN: GUYS HELLO HAS 37 REVIEWS WHICH ALMOST AS MUCH AS DRAG ME DOWN WITH CHAINS OF LETTERS AHHHH THANK YOU.

There are two possible endings. I've written one of them, and I can already tell you I've fallen in love with it. (Hint: It's not quite a happy ending, either.)

PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Why are you calling me right now, Jen?"

" _Jen?_ "

"My dad's wondering why you're calling. Be quick."

" _I remember now! Okay, I get it._ " A nervous laugh. Percy fumbled with his words, sounding embarrassed to the core. " _Sorry. I. I- hey. Um, I just wanted to wish you a happy Thanksgiving._ "

"No! No, it's, erm, fine. Happy Thanksgiving to you, too." Annabeth added hurriedly, "I have to go, though. Family."

" _Oh! Yeah, of course, okay._ "

An awkward gap, filled with the wondering of who would hang up the phone.

Eventually, Annabeth sighed in exasperation. "Bye."

" _Bye, Princess._ "

* * *

GROVER (YOU): I HAVE AN IDEA

LETTER GIRL: It's late and I have midterm prepping to do tomorrow. Go away.

GROVER (YOU): technically it's early, because it's 1:09 AM. Early bird gets the worm.

GROVER (YOU): it's still Thanksgiving break, smart one. Midterm prepping doesnt start until December 3.

GROVER (YOU): and the midterm itself is in January soooooo.

PJ-BOY: _grover. stoppppppppppppp._

LETTER GIRL: We're doing group chats now?

GROVER (YOU): why not?

PJ-BOY: _because it's 109 in the morning and i actually want to get some sleep on my last days of break. go to bed._

GROVER (YOU): 1:12, actually.

GROVER (YOU): but I have an idea.

LETTER GIRL: Spit it out, then.

GROVER (YOU): What if...

GROVER (YOU): ... you guys were connected by alien satellites?!

PJ-BOY: _grover. go to bed._

GROVER (YOU): fine.

GROVER (YOU): have a good Thanksgiving break

LETTER GIRL: Go to bed.

* * *

ANNABETH CHASE (YOU): We need to talk about something.

NONEXISTENT IS CALLING. ANSWER?

* * *

AN: Andddd that's a wrap.

(Sorry it was short, heh. I have an upcoming show on Friday, and I've been busybusybusy.)


	18. Chapter 18: Searches

" _Hi. What'cha need?_ "

"I've been thinking-"

" _You're like, the Thinker of Thinkville._ "

"May I?"

" _Sorry. Is everything okay?_ "

"Look, it's our last year of high school, and we both have college ahead of us. So-"

" _So..._ "

"So, I- if you don't find me by the end of the year, then I want you to stop looking."

Angry breaths fill the questioning silence. " _Annabeth. Are you sure?_ "

"We both have our lives ahead of us, Percy, I don't want you to skip out on someone because of me."

 _"Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth,"_ She tries not to think how he mutters her name like a sacred, broken chant. _"You're giving me only a month."_

"I'm giving you a little more than six months."

 _"Oh."_ He says, understanding lighting up in his eyes. _"Oh. Okay."_

"'Oh' what?"

 _"You mean by the end of the school year,"_ he says slowly, insecurely, _"Right?"_

"Yeah, Spongebob." She replies, name rubbing him with affection, "Not the end of the actual year."

" _Yeah, okay._ " He tries to say calmly, but in the inside there's a group of butterflies in his stomach that stir to the rhythm of ' _yes, yes, yes- we've got a chance'_. " _I can do that._ "

"You know I want you to find me, right?"

The phrase " _I know_ ," escapes before he can think her words through. " _Wait, really? You really want me to find you?_ "

"You're my friend." The word 'friend' even _sounds_ strange to the both of them. "As cheesy as it sounds, I want you by my side."

She can hear him grin a million miles away. " _Yeah- okay."_ A pause, along with a ruffling of papers. " _I gotta go. And study, and stuff."_ His brains whirling with the fragments of thoughts he'll never say. " _Call me?"_

"Maybe," she replies, but he can hear her grin, too. "See you."

Later, he ruminates her last words like a promise.

* * *

AN:

Ha... ha... It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry. Reallyreallyreally sorry. I've just been busy, with the show i was doing, preparing for school, the same (different?) old.

If you're still here after that brief hiatus, kudos to you. :) Really, I appreciate it.

ANYWAYS.

Commence the self-advertising:  
-VOTE ON MY POLL!  
-Read my HP fanfic.

And yeah. That's about it.

Adios.

EM


	19. Chapter 19

AN: this is really belated, but WE HIT 50+ REVIEWS YAYAYAY! A big thanks to everyone who's taken the time to be interested in this story! :)

Read on.

(Also, look: a chapter within a week's time. That's the first.)

* * *

ANNABETH (YOU): What should I get him for Christmas?

GROVER: Aw, you two are so cute.

ANNABETH (YOU): Grover.

GROVER: Even though you're a million miles away, I can feel your burning glare. Brr.

ANNABETH (YOU): What should I get him?

GROVER: well, he has a secret love for pillow pets, but he keeps denying it.

GROVER: Yup.

GROVER: Every time we go to the mall, we have to stop at the store for at least ten minutes before I have to drag him over to the cafeteria.

GROVER: He loves pillow pets.

ANNABETH (YOU): Thanks, Grover.

GROVER: No problemo. :)

* * *

NONEXISTENT: _ANNIEANNIEANNIEANNIE_

ANNABETH (YOU): It's two in the morning and it's still Thanksgiving break. Why are you awake?

NONEXISTENT: _of all the people in the world, i thought you were a morning person._

ANNABETH (YOU): 2:00 does not count as morning!

NONEXISTENT: _just_ _three words: black friday shopping_

NONEXISTENT: _and aw, you're just grumpy that i woke you up so i can ask you what you want for christmas_

ANNABETH (YOU): You don't have to get me anything for Christmas.

NONEXISTENT: _well, if i theoretically got you something, what would you want?_

ANNABETH (YOU): Theoretically? That's a six-syllable word. I'm proud of you.

NONEXISTENT: _hush, your majesty._

NONEXISTENT: _but seriously, what do you want, princess?_

ANNABETH (YOU): I want you to not call me Princess.

ANNABETH (YOU): And I mean what I said about Christmas presents. You don't have to feel obliged to get me anything; you're already putting in the effort to find a way to meet me, and that means

ANNABETH (YOU): Well, it means a lot.

NONEXISTENT: :)

NONEXISTENT: _that just made my day, and my day hasn't officially started yet_

NONEXISTENT: _but hmmm i'll just have to surprise you, then_

ANNABETH (YOU): But speaking of Christmas, what do you want?

NONEXISTENT: _hey, don't turn the tables on me!_

NONEXISTENT: _but you don't have to get me anything. ;)_

ANNABETH (YOU): Hypocrite.

NONEXISTENT: _spoiled princess_

ANNABETH (YOU): Idiot.

NONEXISTENT: _you know, i heard somewhere that a boy should feel lucky when his girl calls him idiot_

ANNABETH (YOU): Where, Instagram?

NONEXISTENT: _i mean, a girl_

NONEXISTENT: _not his girl_

NONEXISTENT: _because_

NONEXISTENT: _yeah_

NONEXISTENT: _but anyways, thank you for the compliment._

NONEXISTENT: _also, you're probably the only person who doesn't shorten IG to, well, IG._

ANNABETH (YOU): You're welcome, but that doesn't make you any less of an idiot.

ANNABETH (YOU): And thank you.

ANNABETH (YOU): What's your favorite animal that's not sea-related?

NONEXISTENT: _there are none_

NONEXISTENT: _none are worthy_

ANNABETH (YOU): You're dramatic.

NONEXISTENT: _and youre adorproblematic_

NONEXISTENT: _*problematic_

ANNABETH (YOU): I know you well enough to know that you have an animal that you secretly love but that you've told no one you love.

NONEXISTENT: _woah_

NONEXISTENT: _that's so_

NONEXISTENT: _woah okay that's just frightingly_

NONEXISTENT: _true_

ANNABETH (YOU): So spit it out. What is it?

NONEXISTENT: _it may or may not be a panda._

ANNABETH (YOU):I'm laughing at you. The people around me are wondering why I'm laughing at an inanimate object at 2:30 AM.

NONEXISTENT: _people are stupid._

NONEXISTENT: _waIT_

NONEXISTENT: _WAIT  
_

NONEXISTENT: _you were awake this whole time, weren't you?_

NONEXISTENT: _are you black friday shopping?_

NONEXISTENT: _annabeth?_

NONEXISTENT: _ANNABETH_

ANNABETH (YOU): I have to go and help my stepmom load the bags so we beat the traffic.

NONEXISTENT: _you sly fox_

ANNABETH (YOU): And you're the prince of being subtle.

NONEXISTENT: _why thank you_

NONEXISTENT: _if you're the princess, and i'm the prince... :)_

ANNABETH (YOU): Text you later, Seaweed Brain.


	20. Chapter 20: The Boy From The Shadows, 1

AN: Part 1 of 2 of _The Boy From The Shadows_ Arc. Hope you don't mind.

* * *

NONEXISTENT: _shootshootshoot annabeth nico's missing shootshootshoot_

ANNABETH (YOU): Woah, slow down. Take deep breaths. What's wrong?

NONEXISTENT: _nico's missing and he's like my little brother and i haven't seen him since before thanksgiving and the teachers don't care they're pretending like he's not there, like he's never been ther_

NONEXISTENT: _e and i_ _t's been more than a week and he's missing and it's actually happening and and and oh shoot_

ANNABETH (YOU): Who's Nico?

NONEXISTENT: _the kid i told you about a few days ago you know the secretly geeky one and now he's not here_

ANNABETH (YOU): Remember, take deep breaths. Keep calm- panicking won't help you.

NONEXISTENT: _keep calm, keep calm. got it, okay okay okay._

ANNABETH (YOU): Does this usually happen?

NONEXISTENT: _once in a while, but he's never been gone for this long_

NONEXISTENT: _he's a smart kid, but he's only fifteen_

ANNABETH (YOU): You've reported it, right?

NONEXISTENT: _yeah, a week ago_

ANNABETH (YOU): And you've looked everywhere for him? Walked in his shoes and thought about where he'd go?

NONEXISTENT: _when he runs away he usually goes to my place, annabeth, and he's not here_

ANNABETH (YOU): Something's missing.

NONEXISTENT: _i know, he is._

NONEXISTENT: _sorry if that sounded really snappy but_

NONEXISTENT: _yeah_

ANNABETH (YOU): When did you meet him?

NONEXISTENT: _he appeared out of the middle of nowhere in class, one day, even though he's two years younger than us. and then, he just approached me._

NONEXISTENT: _and then we started talking._

NONEXISTENT: _he always said he was there,_

NONEXISTENT: _but_

NONEXISTENT: _it's more like he appeared out of thin air._

NONEXISTENT: _he's the type of kid who lives in the shadows, if that makes any sense._

NONEXISTENT: _and sometimes i'd catch him looking at me with this weird nostalgic look and he seems so lonely and now he's gone and annabeth_

ANNABETH (YOU): what does he look like?

NONEXISTENT: _slouches, yet stands like a prince_

NONEXISTENT: _wears dark clothing and always wears a jacket_

NONEXISTENT: _pale, scrawny, with dark eyes and dark hair_

NONEXISTENT: _he told me he's italian, but tbh he looks like a little bit of everything_

ANNABETH (YOU): Something's not right.

ANNABETH (YOU): I don't know what to tell you, honestly. If he wants to disappear, he'll disappear.

ANNABETH (YOU): You said he was smart, right? The worst case scenario is that he's gone somewhere for a while and he's just forgotten how to get back home.

NONEXISTENT: _annabeth_

ANNABETH (YOU): I know what you're thinking, but you have to stay optimistic.

NONEXISTENT: _okay_

ANNABETH (YOU): Okay?

NONEXISTENT: _okay._

ANNABETH (YOU): Feeling better now?

NONEXISTENT: _yes. maybe. i don't know, annabeth, i'm just worried_

ANNABETH (YOU): I know, and it's okay to be worried. You just have to channel that energy into something useful.

ANNABETH (YOU): Got it?

NONEXISTENT: _thank you so much_

ANNABETH (YOU): I'm here for you any time, you know that right?

NONEXISTENT: _right. yeah._

ANNABETH (YOU): I got to go. Good luck.

NONEXISTENT: _thanks for calming me down_

NONEXISTENT: _you're one of the best people in the world_

* * *

GROVER: Did you here about Nico?

ANNABETH (YOU): Yeah, I did. Is he okay?

GROVER: Percy's stressing out, but he's calmed down a considerable amount since he texted you last. Nico's still missing.

ANNABETH (YOU): What did I say about saying his name over text?

GROVER: Yes, Mother. Sorry, Mother.

GROVER: But something doesn't feel right about Nico going MIA. Like he didn't go missing just to get away.

GROVER: If that makes any sense.

ANNABETH (YOU): It does.

GROVER: Well, just keep an eye out for him, will you?

ANNABETH (YOU): How will that help?

GROVER: I don't know, Annabeth, but I have a feeling it will.


	21. Chapter 21: The Boy from the Shadows, 2

AN: Part 2/2 of _The Boy From The Shadows_ arc. This is a strange chapter, but I've always liked the idea of AnnabethNico!Bromance.

Enjoy.

* * *

Annabeth's waiting for her ride, huddled alone and in between her gray locker and an acutely-angled corner that she frequents daily.

It's been hours, and no-one's-

Suddenly, something kicks her back and yelps, causing her to turn to the boy who has suddenly appeared behind her. She miraculously manages to catches him before he crashes down onto the hard tiled floors completely. She's grabbing his forearm and already pulling him up, asking, "Are you alright?" before the thought, _where did he come from?_ spurts into her mind like a flower rushed into blooming.

The-boy-who-fell-out-of-the-dark-corner curses as he stumbles up and regains his balance.

"You're welcome." Annabeth muttered sent her a grimance. "It's you again, isn't it. It's always you."

The sentence triggers her body to start pumping with a pre-adreniline rush. "What do you mean?"

The boy sighed, as if he was already tired of the conversation. "Hullo again, Annabeth Chase." He offered a pale hand. "Hi. I'm Nico. Percy might have mentioned me."

"You're not supposed to be here." Is all she can reply, her voice caught in her throat and her hand frozen in the movement of fetching her phone.

"And I've never seen you much, either." He near-drawls, too serious for a sophomore- was he a sophomore? He looked like one, at least, though to be honest, he looked ageless. It was the way his eyes shone darkly with the youth of an old man, the age of a teen, the way he stood like a rebellious son of a king, and the way he spoke like a teen who's been mistaken to be lazy.

"How are you here?" It stuns her that this Nico is here, crossing between TCOS (short for what she dubbed 'the chasm of separation') and greeting her like it's nothing major.

He just shrugs, as it's no big deal. It probably isn't, not to him. "I just go here and there." He says nonchalantly, meeting her eyes with a challenge. "Shadows are fine things."

She doesn't know how that's supposed to explain anything, but to him, it's enough. Still, he sighs and vaguely continues, "Just because I know the Percy that you're familiar with doesn't mean I'm from there."

"There?" Annabeth asks, uncharacteristically feeling stupid. "As in, his world?"

"Your other version doen't ask this many stupid questions from where I'm from."

"There are no such things as stupid questions-"

"She says that, too-"

"-but where are you from?"

"Elsewhere," he replies, but when she narrows her eyes, he quickly continues, "A place where gods are cruel and people are succumbed to catastrophe."

"Basically here?" She says, raising an eyebrow. "Where people with power can't stop bad things from happening?"

He gives her a knowing look she can't completely catagorize. She knows that he didn't expect her to say that, though; surprise and a slight curiousity is weaved into the look. "Sure. You can say that."

The feeling of missing the target makes her mind ache, annoyed. "But why are you here?"

Pain flashes across his features, and for a moment, he appears his age. ( _Yet too old_ , her mind thinks before she pushes the thought away, before her mind is torn to pieces due to contemplating what's real and what's not.) His features soon change, eyes flickering at the light above them and then back to her, as if he was deciding whether to say something or not. In the end, he does- he doesn't think he'll see her after this, anyways. "In every single world I've been in," he says slowly, and something in his eyes change from that paradoxical old youth to some form of heartbreak. "He's always waiting for you."

Annabeth feels like she's landed herself into some unwanted love triangle, but all she can say is, "I'm-"

"No, don't be. He's- you're lucky. You have him."

"I-"

"Just forget it." He says, flushing with embarassment. "I can't believe I talked this out with you." She's also had the feeling that he's never confessed this, either.

She feels rotten asking him this after what he just told her, but she has to. "Can you tell him-"

"No." He says firmly, "or he'll know about the worlds-thing. You're not- weren't supposed to know. I'm sorry," he finishes with, but she can tell he's not.

"Oh. Alright." She replies, something falling slowly inside of her. It felt more like she tripped over stairs, not something grand like a plummet into hell.

"He's looking for you, did you know?" He states with some sort of strange version of nostalgia. "He's never looked for me."

"Actually, he's texted me about you."

"Really, now?" He tries to hide it, but his voice is thick with surprise.

"Yeah."

"Well, I.." Nico begins to start, desperately trying to recover from the statement, "He tends to care for people who disappear. Well, not everyone disappears, but-"

"Worlds." She inturrupts suddenly, and he sends her a grateful look, as if she's just saved him from his own tongue. But at the same time, he looks sad, too. Sad that she's closed him off. At this point in the conversation, he doesn't look as ageless and mysterious as he did in the beginning, he just looked- young. Young as in _I-fell-in-love-and-he-never-looked-my-way young_ , or the face of someone who ran away from home and can't find their way back. "Are we separated in alternate universes?"

"Yes? No?" He says, questioning himself, dark eyebrows furrowing in constrast against his light skin. "More like parallel lines." At her confused look, he continues. "Don't think of the worlds as separated groups of galaxies, think of them as lines, running across the universe like they're on a flat piece of paper. Some go straight into forever, others make sharp turns or curve into dilemma, and others line up side by side, skewed yet not parallel. Running besides each other, but never complete." Nico doesn't act like he means to talk about hers and Percy's and to some extent, his own situation, but it hits her all the same.

"Parallel: adjective," she spurts out, "In the concept of mathmetics: to be side by side and having the same distance continuously between them and never intersecting." The sudden storm of fear flashes across her face, an ill omen. "But-"

He just shrugs.

She sits against the cool lockers, staring at the trophy case in front of her. All those acchievements seemed unimportant compared to the feeling of failure swirling in her mind. "Are ours parallel?"

Nico just shrugs again. "Who knows. I can't travel across the lines of infinity forever."

"He probably misses you, you know," she says suddenly, randomly, as he takes a nervous seat next to her. "Not just my Percy. Yours."

"He's not mine."

"You get what I mean."

"Still, he's not mine."

"Nico."

The boy sighs, playing with his fraying black shoelaces. "He tends to take care of people who disappear." He repeats, as if he was trying to comfort himself.

"Seriously. If he cares this much for me, enough to be searching at three o'clock in the morning for some sort of theory-"

"-speaking of which, you can't tell him any of this-"

"-then he must care for you." She finishes, giving him a stern look. "You need to go back.

She doesn't get it. She can't get it, he realizes. "You're more caring than your counterpart," he says, and he can see that she isn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or as an insult. "But you don't get it, and you never will. Percy doesn't care-"

"Then he's not Percy."

"He doesn't care for me the way he cares for you. And anyways, I'm over him."

She raises a skeptical eyebrow.

"I've just been searching in case-"

If possible, the slightly incredulous look she holds seems to become even more surprised as she raises both eyebrows. "-Fine. I've been searching him for closure."

"He's always been there."

"Annabeth-"

"I'm right." She says, before swatting is arm playfully. He looks up from his frayed aglets, surprised by her gesture of caring. "Now go. You'll find him, Nico, and by him, I don't just mean Percy. You'll find someone who'll care for you."

At this, he rises and offers her a hand. She takes it, letting him pull her up. More people needed to do that- pull falling people up. "Maybe." He narrows his eyes at her again questioningly. "You care a lot, for you, at least."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Out of all you're versions, you're most like, well, you're most like Percy."

She doesn't know what it means to her, but she knows he means it as a compliment. "Thanks, I guess."

"And thank you, I guess." The genuine meaning he finds behind his words make them sound foreign on his tongue. "I should go."

"Yeah, you should." She doesn't offer him an awkward hug or an out-of-place handshake, which he's grateful for. "Will you visit again?"

"I don't think I can, but-" another shrug, "-maybe?"

A lot of things in the world end up left as maybes, but that's all she can realistically expect. She nods. "Okay. But if you need anything-" she's never made that offer before to a stranger, but she lets it hang in the air.

He nods respectfully back to her. "Goodbye, Annabeth. And good luck."

"You too, Nico."

He disappears in the same shadows he fell out of, leaving another world behind.


End file.
